1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lightweight part. The invention also relates to a process and a device for producing the lightweight part.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As a rule, lightweight parts are used, for example, in various supporting or holding functions. They are also used in construction or machine components. They are made to have mechanical and, if necessary, vibration-damping properties, and are also required to simultaneously have low weight. More precisely, such lightweight parts should feature a mass distribution (or material distribution) such that when the part is loaded (or subjected to loading), specific mechanical material stresses whose level is as equal as possible, prevail in all areas. Lightweight parts usually comprise a light metal or a light metal alloy and are advantageously produced by casting. Such parts are also used as so-called crash parts, which exhibit high energy absorption during a deformation.
In principle, lightweight parts are embodied as hollow bodies with thin walls. However, such parts can optionally feature reinforcements in order to counter a slight and/or premature buckling or bulging of the same. These parts may even include reinforcements which are formed by the walls of the part. Such reinforcements can be embodied as curved or waved portions which are arranged transverse to a main load direction. Unfortunately, such complicated internal shapes of cast parts typically require the sand cores used in their production. These must be removed from the cavity after the casting. Such a process is very labor intensive.
To produce simple hollow bodies with, for example, a cylindrical or rectangular cross section cavity shape, reusable metal cores can be used to produce cast lightweight parts. However, there are a number of disadvantages with this method. These relate to limitations relating to shape and thicker wall areas. Moreover, one must also have to accept parts which are heavier than is desired.